ulinafandomcom-20200214-history
The Confederate of Ilyicha
Ilyicha (pronounced ill-yik-ah; written in Ilyichan as Iljika) is a North-Western country in Kanita, and is led by Sasha Toshyova, better known by his pseudonym D'otlohr. The nation's terrain is filled with mountains, forests, and cold. Its capital of Dvorak-Fovaros is a bustling port town. Ilyichan culture tends to focus on the arts and sciences. Scholars flock to Lanayrola, for its splendid university, while artists gravitate towards Pyotorograd for its collection of museums, art studios, theatres, and music halls, some of the finest in Ulina. Tsentralgorod is also an ideal destination, and its magnificent Herfst-Zamok (translating to Autumnal Castle) has been inspiring awe for centuries. In contrast, the forested countryside features a simpler life with quaint settlements, and folklore that runs deep. The History of the Republic of Ilyicha Year 0- The Foundation of the Kingdom of Ilyicha, Reign of King Dorephan I. Year 501- The First Revolution, also known as the Great Revolution. The then King Rudolph III was abusing his power, causing Aleksandr Spolya and a group of midle-class revolutionairies to establishment Parliament. Year 1134- The Bloody Rebellion. Attempted overthrow of Parliament. 79 out of 98 killed, along with numerous bystanders and King Lima VII. Attempted by far-right nationalists. The higher class, known as equites, had been putting more and more of their own into parliament so that the rich became more powerful and more wealthy. This massive wipeout allowed the equites to drastically increase their Parliament membership. Year 1378- A bishop of the Church of Ilyicha makes an illegal wish on the Triforce. He had been driven mad by his own mortality, and wished to live twelve times as long. Ilyicha's days, nights, months, seasons, years, all began to pass at roughly 1/12 of the speed the do in the rest of Ulina, and its inhabitants age at a twelth the rate they would otherwise. Year 1394 (Ujelet)- The Second Revolution, also known as the Icarusian Revolution. The revolution was sparked by the mistreatment Parliament (then practically owned by the equites) pushed upon the lower class citizens, and the widespread corruption in the government, passing laws that only benefited the equites. A coup, no civilians or politicians were meant harmed by the communist revolutionaries, but they were soon pushed to violence. This revolution, though it seemed successful, was short and ill-fated. The new government treated its enemies too well post revolution, allowing the equites to take advantage of the transitional instability and retake Ilyicha. Year 1394 (Esikszellem)- The Gruesome Counterrevolution. This was a revolution of the equites, who were able to jump into action because of the new regime's instability and softness towards the equites. The equites were brutal to the socialist defenders. The Battle of the Akkala Citadel was the First Ilyichan Sotsialist Tanacs' final stand, as the citadel looms over the road to Lanayrola (then Tchovokagrad), and is known as the "Gate to Lanayrola". This tragedy resulted in 361 dead socialist fighters. Year 1396- The Third Revolution, also known as the Glorious or Final Revolution. D'otlohr was sent back to Ilyicha from Spiggsland, sparking one last, powerful revolution that, like most others, started in then Aleksandrgrad and radiated out. The defending side, driven out of fear and hatred, retreated farther and farther away from Aleksandrgrad (now Dvorak-Fovaros), where the revolution started. The equites and soldiers burned countless towns and cities in their wake in an attempt to stave off the revolutionaries, going so far as to burn the city of then Tchovokagrad (now Lanayrola), and its great university with it. Many important documents and collections of information were burned. Eventually, the last of the corrupt equites was vanquished. As for the royal family, the King (Nohansen XIV) was a mere figurehead prior to the revolution, and remained that way until his death in 1401. Many reparations have been made since the revolution, but the scars of flame still show. The country of Cosona has kindly stepped in and offered to help rebuild the University of Lanayrola. Thankfully, stores of knowledge in Pyotorograd were saved. Year 1403 (Ujelet)- Blackshirt coup d'etat. This forced D'otlohr out of power and inadvertently resulted in the forming of the illegal NISP (New Ilyichan Socialist Party). To replace D'otlohr, in came Gregor Koltov, a ruler who is known for being harsh when it comes to outlaws, yet has his own set of morals that he will follow in any case. Year 1403 (Esikszellem)- The NISP successfully gained power, creating the Social Republic of Slavia. Year 1404- Ilyicha as it stands. Ilyicha is now a confederate of Slavia. D'otlohr is currently Chancellor. The population is 20,638,307 as of the 1400 census, but it has likely increased another 45,000 since. This doesn't account for new land acquirements, which likely brought in around 40.5 million new citizens, more than doubling the population and putting it at around 60.2 million. Ilyicha's Allies Following D'otlohr's restoration to power, Ilyicha has begun a platform of peace and unity. We look to maintain good relations with those we already had alliances with (Horsemen countries, Catsbourg, etc.) while forming new alliamces and growing relations with countries such as Great Hegi. Ilyicha's Military Ilyicha had a policy of not getting involved in wars, and thus had a relatively small standing military. However, recent wars have forced Ilyicha to increase its military, and land acquirements have allowed it. Recetly, the Slavian military has undergone an upgrade which has combined technology with magic, allowing for an extremely effective fighting force. Ilyicha's Calendar Ilyicha uses five-day weeks rather than seven, with their respective days being Prvi, Pordesq, Jabuka, Seksi, and Sudnji. Ilyichans traditionally get Sudnjis off, as well as every other Seksi. The calendar is divided into five months, each with 73 days. The months are, Regiteli, Ujelet, Zoldho, Esikszellem, and Ujtel. Leap years result in an extra day at the end of Regiteli, though it is not included in any month. Leap days also result in a large festival. Ilyicha's Currency Ilyicha uses the standard Slavian currency, the Saphyr. One Saphyr is 3.75 USD. Language As their script, Ilyichans use 6th Form Hylian, though that isn't applicable on this wiki page. Their language, to be put into earth terms, is sort of a mix between Hungarian, Croatian, Durch, and Russian. Religion In the beginning, there was nothing in this dimension. Then, from Paradicsom, descended the three Golden Goddesses. First Din, of fire and power, who created the land: mountains, fields, and lakes. Then came Nayru, of water and wisdom, who created order: day and night, summer and winter, life and death. Finally came Farore, of wind and courage, who created life: plants, animals, and chunglers alike. Whether the goddesses created all of Ulina or just Ilyicha and Vodovia (and by extension Northern Kanita) is debated, but in any case, they left their creation behind with a gift: the Triforce, an extremely powerful artifact that currently resides in Ilyicha. They also sent the White Goddess Ilyicha (known in Vodovia as Hylia) to watch over the land and its people. Ilyicha brought with her 7 other gods (called the Elemi, and the Pory Noku in Vodovia), more minor than her and the Golden Goddesses but gods all the same. They were: Kethlar (of spring, life, rebirth, etc.), Njorda (of winter, ice, and other such things), Rathlos (of summer, flame, and the like), Lonikolo (of autumn, the harvest, the forest, etc.), Æther (of space-time, the afterlife, the multiverse, and such), Bestellver (of order), and D’otlohr (of chaos). While these deities, Ilyicha included, have long since ascended to Paradiscom, their presence on Ulina has made the land on which they walked blessed and magical, and thusly given birth to several spirits, known as Szellemek (in Vodovia, Dukh). The Szellemek take many forms, tangible and intangible: guardians of lakes, fairies, beasts, and all sorts. While the existence of the gods and goddesses is debated between Ilyichans, other religions, and atheists, the Szellemek are accepted as real because of the magic they provide through vessels. Additionally, there are records of people getting masks blessed by the Elemi, adding weight to the Ilyichan’s claims. However, there is no record of anyone getting a vessel of any sort blessed by the goddesses. Other Cultures Within Ilyicha "Ilyichan" can refer to coming from Ilyicha or being of Ilyichan culture. Not all of Ilyicha (Country) is of Iyichan culture. In fact, only around 1/2-2/3 of Ilyicha (Country) can be said to be Ilyichan (Culture). Most notably are the Rytsarhemel and Himegiites, two entirely different races. While they have close ties to Ilyichan culture and history, they are distinct in language, (sometimes) religion, artistic styles (visual and performing), and so on. Most Rytsarhemel and Himegiites don't even use vessel magic, let alone masks, though this is finding its way into both cultures. Himegiites are known for their use of alchemy, and are usually too small for vessels. Some Rytsarhemel use vessel, though they hardly ever use masks and its more common to find one using alchemy, reason, or faith. As for religion, the Himegiites are a mixed bag. Most subscribe to the Ilyichan religion, but there are a good amount, especially in coastal areas, who are Cattholic. The Rytsarhemel, on the other hand, follow a religion known as Trehemmer which centers around their three gods being reincarnated into their leaders. Leaders rule via aristocracy until death, at which point a council of religious officials set out to find the new incarnations of the gods. This religious council rules until the new leaders are of age. Then there's Veninaviz. Venavitian are Ilyichan (Race), but they are not very Ilyichan (Culture). The closest earth parallel are Venetians, and Veninaviz was directly inspired by Venice. Misc. Ilyicha has had access to electricity for some time, but because of the people's traditional ties to the land, they had used it sparingly until a reliable, renewable source has been found and properly harnessed. A good portion of scientists are currently experimenting with solar energy. As of Regiteli 13th, 1403, Ilyichan scientists developed a highly effective form of solar panel, and have since moved onto hydraulic and geothermal energy. On Regiteli 46th 1403, Ilyicha obtained a large amount of energy generating metal from Inkling Land, which supplements the current solar power. Ilyicha has fairly liberal social policies, mostly due to the fact that there are no Ilyichan traditions or holy works that forbid or teach prejudice against other religions, races, genders, sexualities, etc. Due to a fever dream the Chancellor D'otlohr had, Ilyicha held the first annual Ulinian Egg Festival, in which all leaders and important persons of Ulina came together and celebrate the Egg. He is there, as well as The Guy, and they bring the Egg closer to Ulina so it can watch over us. The attendants eat eggs they've consumed over a large bonfire, which they dance around. It's a time of celebration and peace. The Ulinian Egg Festival was held in the village of Pelshinikov in Ilyicha's Artistischnost region on the First of Ujelet. While most countries move at one year every month, Ilyicha moves in real time.